warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruined/Allegiances
WindClan Leader Tunnelstar- black tom with green eyes Deputy Nimblewind- swift long-furred, silky cream she-cat with hazel eyes, kittypet for a very short time in her life and barely remembers it Medicine Cat Leafpelt- brown tom with green eyes Warriors Deerfur- gray tabby she-cat Apprentice- Dewpaw Gorsewhisker- brown tom Apprentice- Blackpaw Lilypool- pale ginger she-cat Puddleleaf- brown tabby tom Bladegrass- black tom with green eyes Apprentice- Quietpaw Breezemuzzle- smoky gray-black tabby tom Lightfeet- swift long-furred cream she-cat with blue eyes, Nimblewind's sister Sparrowpelt- soft brown she-cat Burrowstep- gray tom Queens Ashheart- gray tabby she-cat with white markings (mother of Ruinkit- she-cat identical to her mother) Apprentices Dewpaw- dark gray tabby tom Blackpaw- black she-cat Quietpaw- silver-and-white she-cat Elders Whiskerberry- ancient white she-cat Gleamfoot- brown tom ThunderClan Leader Orangestar- ginger tom with white socks and blue eyes Deputy Silverwish- silver tabby tom Apprentice- Sunpaw Medicine Cat Fernleaf- brown she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice: Stormpaw Warriors Greenmoon- dark gray tabby tom Bubbleslash- silver she-cat with bright blue eyes Bushfur- black tom with very fluffy fur, former kittypet Apprentice- Grasspaw Screechowl- brown tabby she-cat with white chest and white-tipped tail Murmurheart- black-and-white tom with green eyes; very quiet, traumatized once but won't tell why; former name was Dustheart Littlefoot- white tom with black splotches and one lame paw Apprentice- Earthpaw Beechwhisker- pale yellow tom Cerulean- black she-cat, former loner Queens Barkflower- brown tabby she-cat with white chest and underbelly and one white paw, (mother of Twigkit- identical to her mother, and Birchkit- pale ginger tom), mate of Orangestar Shinedew- white she-cat, mate of Silverwish Apprentices Earthpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with random white markings Grasspaw- blueish-gray tom Sunpaw- flaming orange tom Stormpaw- dark, dark gray tabby tom Elders Moonspring- pale silver-and-white she-cat Trunkpelt- dark brown, almost black tom ShadowClan Leader Brightstar- white she-cat with amber eyes Deputy Moonfur- white tom Medicine Cat Thrushsong- light brown she-cat Apprentice- Robinpaw Warriors Whitefoot- black tom with one white paw Yelloweye- dark gray tom with one yellow eye and one blue eye Apprentice- Dogpaw Eveningbreeze- black she-cat, former WindClan warrior Sharpgaze- brown tabby tom known for his hawk eyes Apprentice- Shadepaw Owlhoot- brown she-cat Fierceclaw- black she-cat who got her name when she killed half of her enemies in a battle Pineclaw- dark brown tom Foxmoon- dark ginger tom Apprentices Shadepaw- gray, almost black, tom with yellow eyes Dogpaw- brown tabby tom with ice-blue eyes Robinpaw- dark ginger she-cat with pale green eyes Queens Midnightleaf- black she-cat (mother of Fruitkit- ginger tabby she-cat and Tailkit- black tom with a very fluffy tail) mate of Sharpgaze Elders Runningleap- old gray tom RiverClan Leader Streamstar- gray tabby tom Deputy Currentstorm- young gray and white she-cat Medicine Cat Rippleheart- black tom with a white tail Shivermoon- brown tabby tom with green eyes Warriors Petaldew- very pale gray she-cat Apprentice- Shorepaw Troutfur- grumpy black tom Miststream- dark gray tom with thick fur Apprentice- Wavepaw Blackclaw- black tom with blue eyes Apprentice- Shimmerpaw Poolwhisker- brown she-cat Sandgaze- ginger she-cat with yellow eyes Moonblaze- fierce silver tabby tom Apprentices Shimmerpaw- brown she-cat Wavepaw- black tom Shorepaw- cream tom Queens Sweetcreek- gray she-cat with white chest, (mother of Graykit- gray tom, Minnowkit- white she-cat with a gray ear, and Tanglekit- tiny ginger she-cat with very long, tangled fur), mate of Miststream Swiftleg- ginger she-cat, (mother of Berrykit- ginger tom, Salmonkit- darker ginger tom, and Wishkit- black-and-white she-cat), mate of Blackclaw Elders Herbnose- ginger tom with a white muzzle Prickleberry- white she-cat Nightpelt- very old black tom Cats Outside the Clans Pecan- tortoiseshell tom with white chest and paws Benny- cinnamon colored tom Viola- dark ginger tabby she-cat Lira- ginger and white she-cat Cory- dark gray tabby she-cat; Kits: Chive (black she-cat), Parsley (gray tom), and Coriander (silver she-cat) Stone- black tom Kendall- white she-cat who ate five mice Other Animals Hmm let's see... those cute, adorable furry villains called dogs the poor birdies that these cats kill a squirrel whose life was taken long ago by Ashheart. may he rest forever in AcornClan